


Theory

by KillerInADress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Authors' thoughts, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Inspired by another Story, M/M, Might turn into a story later when I have a computer again, Theories, Was it Ginny?, Written from my phone, poem, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerInADress/pseuds/KillerInADress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter once received an embarrassing valentine that was sung to him by a particularly grim-looking surly dwarf wearing a golden pair of wings and carrying a harp. Naturally, after Draco Malfoy’s implications that Ginny Weasley had written the horrid poem, no one had bothered to question it.</p><p>But you see… I’ve got this theory…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Theory.
> 
> Rating: G, (for now)
> 
> Summary: Harry Potter once received an embarrassing valentine that was sung to him by a particularly grim-looking surly dwarf wearing a golden pair of wings and carrying a harp. Naturally, after Draco Malfoy’s implications that Ginny Weasley had written the horrid poem, no one had bothered to question it.
> 
> But you see… I’ve got this theory…
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry’s eyes, as green, as a fresh-pickled toad. Nor do I own his hair, which is as dark, as a blackboard. I do, however, wish to share this theory with you all.
> 
> Just for fun, of course.
> 
> Written by: KillerInADress.  
> **I'm sorry for any mistakes you find, or for any horrible formatting/layout styles you come across. This is written by a cellphone and may not be of best quality.  
> And I'm sorry for my long update time lately. I've had PC troubles recently and the only reason this is even being posted is because I can do it from my phone as it's mostly just me speaking my own thoughts. This might turn into a real story if/and when I get my computer working once more, but for now, it's just my own theory on the poem from HP - COS.**
> 
>  
> 
> (I read a short ficlet recently by FanFic writer: Ralph_E_Silvering, called, “Eyes as Green as a Fresh-Pickled Toad.”
> 
> It was an interesting take on Draco Malfoy’s POV ---if he’d been waiting for Harry for the most part of their lives---, but it also got me thinking about the poem itself, and now…
> 
> Well, 
> 
> You see, 
> 
> I’ve got this theory…)

**Theory:**

“His eyes are as green, as a fresh pickled toad.

His hair is as dark, as a blackboard.

I wish he were mine,

He’s really divine;

The hero, who conquered, **The _Dark Lord_!** ”

Okay, so… _I have this theory._

 

Now, wait a moment. Just hear me out:

See… in his second year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter once received an embarrassing valentine that was sung to him by a particularly grim-looking surly dwarf wearing a golden pair of wings and carrying a harp.

 

Naturally, after Draco Malfoy’s implications that Ginny Weasley had written the horrid poem, no one had bothered to question it because, well, Ginny hadn’t been able to really hide how very star-struck Harry made her feel.

(And she did seem embarrassed at being announced as the person behind the obnoxious song, but only _after_ Draco Malfoy said it was from her.)

 

But, if you’ll remember the last line of the sonnet, I think you’ll understand where I’m going with this.

 

See, most everyone in the Wizarding world called Lord Voldemort by ‘You-Know-Who’, because they feared him greatly. Right?

But his followers, (though nonetheless afraid to call him Voldemort), still entitled him to quite a different name.

 

They referred to him as the ‘Dark Lord’.

 

See what I’m getting at?

 

Ron, the Weasley’s, and most any other normal and/or light-sided wizard has preferred to call Tom Riddle as ‘He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’, or ‘You-Know-Who’.

(All save for Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, and Harry did tell us in the ‘Order of The Phoenix’ that only Death Eaters refer to Lord Voldemort as the ‘Dark Lord’).

 

So Ginny, (most likely), wouldn’t have even heard the term ‘Dark Lord’ growing up.

Therefore, why would _she_ write a poem with that name?

 

And I’d also like to make note that never, not once, does Ginny admit she wrote it. (Furthermore, Ginny seems far too shy around Harry, that I find it hard to believe she’d be so bold as to send Harry a valentine, and stand idly by while the dwarf sang it.)

 

Thus, my theory is that it was really written by someone else.

Someone who grew up with a Death Eater as a parent and quite possibly heard the label used a lot while they were growing up.

 

Someone who might be a pureblood Slytherin, using the singing valentines’ gag as a chance to humiliate the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ with a cheesy rhyme.

 

Someone who just happened to be there to witness the whole thing.

 

Someone who _could_ have done it out of a deep hatred for the inky-black, untidy haired boy, but just as likely to have done it because of _feelings_ they couldn’t yet explain.

 

Someone who spitefully pointed a finger at an easy target, because they could. Because it would embarrass both Gryffindor’s involved, and would shift the blame from himself.

 

Someone like…

Draco Malfoy, perhaps?

 

I mean, it _is_ just a theory, after all…

 

**T.B.C ...?**

 

**Notes:**

Alright, to be fair, J. K. R. _did_ answer this in an interview once. It went something like:

 **MA:** Did Ginny send Harry the valentine?

 **JKR:** Yes, bless her.

 **MA:** Was it a Tom Riddle thing, or Ginny Weasley?

 **JKR:** No, it was Ginny Weasley.

But come on, guys. This is _fanfiction_. And alls’ fair in fantasy and fiction!

 

Anyways,

I thought I might continue this into an actual story about the theory of Draco crushing on Harry before he even knew what the flutter in his chest meant, and then go on into later years with more feelings, maybe drama, and _definitely_ less singing valentines; but only if you guys want me too. Comments and Kudos are loved and accepted and I hope my theory has brought you all something to think over.

If you see, think, or know of anything else that might be thinly-veiled Drarry moments that you’d like me to theorize on, I’d love it. I’m always rereading the books with Drarry in mind, (and I make no apologies), so anything you’ve found, I’d love you to share it with me. ^^

 

Thanks for reading, and let me know if you want any type of story or continuation. - _KIAD_


End file.
